A New Found Love
by KineticKasey88
Summary: Troypay. Sharpay isn't doing the musical this winter? So what else could she possible have in mind?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

It starts off the year after the winter musical. Troy and Gabriella are no longer dating but really good friends. Chad and Taylor are still going strong. Ryan and Sharpay have gotten nicer but Sharpay still has her moments.

Chapter One

It was that time of year again. The winter musical was coming up but Ms. Darbus decided she wanted it to be even more perfect so she was holding auditions even earlier…they happened to be the day of basketball tryouts. Luckily for Troy Bolton they were at different times.

"Now Class," said Ms. Darbus, "As most of you know it is time for the winter musical. I'm very excited for this great theatre production. It is a classic love story. Boy meets girl, girl hates boy, yet they still fall in love. Oh yes, and my favorite part the songs they are just so…" and she just goes on and on.

Chad whispers to Troy, "Hey man you trying out again?"

"Yea, and hey I already know where you're going with this, I'll have plenty of time for basketball."

"Ok man just making sure, I mean YOU are the star player."

Troy just sighs, " Yea Yea so I hear."

Ms. Darbus hears them talking, "Mr. Danforth and Mr. Bolton would you like to join me for detention after school?"

Both boys look at each other with a scared look, "No."

"Well, then I suggest you stop talking. As I was saying I have the sign up sheet here so just go ahead and pass it around and let those who are brave enough sign up. Ah Miss Evans, here you go I'm sure you'll be signing up won't you? So after you're done just pass it behind you."

Sharpay just looked at it and sighed. She just handed it to the person behind her, which happened to be her brother Ryan. " I'm actually going to skip this one Ms. Darbus."

The whole class let out a huge gasp.

"Why Miss Evans, are you sure? You have such amazing talent and especially for someone so young." Miss Darbus really wanted her to tryout, she happened to love her voice.

Sharpay just looked down avoiding eye contact, " I. well… you see…. there's something else I wanted to try this year. I mean I always have the spring musical and next year."

Ryan having no clue as to what his sister is doing stands up and kneels by her desk." Sis what are you doing? You love the spotlight. We can beat Troy and Gabby. We did for the spring musical."

"It's not about that Ryan. I wanna try something new. Well something I've always wanted to try so I'm finally going to do it."

"Well what are you doing?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now please stop bugging me about it!" She yelled at him.

"I was wondering where _that_ Sharpay went." Chad told Troy, "Hey what do you think she's gonna do?"

"I don't know, but I guess that means Gabby got the leading role."

Hearing this Gabriella spoke up, "We wont know for sure, I mean since we auditioned last time there were so many more people."

Troy thinks about this, "Yea I guess your right but Sharpay was your biggest competitor and now she out of it."

"I guess your right."

The bell rings excusing them from homeroom.

"Now children remember the auditions are tomorrow during free period. Don't be late." Ms. Darbus says looking at Troy and Gabriella, "The theatre waits for no one."

Chad, Gabriella and Troy start walking down the hall.

" I don't see how you guys can stand being with Darbus for an entire musical, I can barely handle her for a half hour." Chad says.

"Well she is kinda crazy but hey she loves the theatre." Gabriella says. " I still can't believe Sharpay isn't trying out. It wont be the same without her. Bye guys." She walks to her next class.

Both boys. " See ya!"

"Well man", says Chad, "I guess I'll see ya at lunch. Hey don't you have next period with Sharpay?"

"Um..yea why?"

"Maybe you can squeeze it out of her and see what she's doing instead of the musical."

"I highly doubt that man, I mean her own brother doesn't even know. And she didn't seem to keen on wanting to tell him either."

"Hey, it was just a thought. Later."

Troy walks into class and sees a sad looking Sharpay. "Alright, " Troy thinks to himself, "I guess I could try to talk to her. Here goes nothing."

Ok people please review. Good or bad I don't care. I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey Sharpay." Troy says taking a seat next to her. "Are you ok, you just look a little upset."

Sharpay, still looking down, "Well I mean I guess I'm a little upset about the musical. I mean not even that, its just Ryan is a little mad that I'm not auditioning and the fact that I wont tell him what I'm doing instead it driving him crazy." She lets out a small laugh.

Laughing, "Yea well I don't think he's the only one going crazy over that. You got the whole school wondering, even me." Noticing that Sharpay is about to snap something back at him. "But…I guess we'll all just have to wait and see."

"Thanks Troy. For not pushing me to tell you."

"No problem."

During free period Gabriella was on her way to practice with Kelsi.

"Are you sure you don't want to practice with us?" Gabriella says to Troy.

"Yea, I know no one else is using the gym so I though It'd be the perfect opportunity to practice."

"Ok no problem. But please tell me your at least coming over still to practice? Please?"

Troy putting his hands on her shoulders, "For the last time I'll be there. I promise."

Earning I huge grin from Gabriella, "Thank you so much Troy." She turns around, "Meet me after school by the"

Troy cutting in, "Auditorium, I know. Bye Gabby."

Troy heads to the locker room to get changed. "Geez Gabs sure does want to practice." He says thinking." After Troy gets done changing he goes to find a basketball and bumps into his dad.

"Hey Troy. I see you're getting some extra practice. That's my boy." Mr. Bolton says ruffling his sons hair like he's a 3 year old.

Fixing his hair, "Yea dad, just thought it would be the perfect opportunity. No one else is in the gym so I might as well use it."

"Never can get to much practice, but I thought I heard a ball in the gym so you might have to share it."

" I bet its Chad, I told him I was going to be here. Oh well, I guess we could rebound for each other." Troy says a little upset he won't get some alone time with himself.

"Alright well see you at home Troy. Are you still going to Gabriella's house to practice?"

"Yea, but I should be home by dinner."

And with that Troy grabs the rack of basketballs and heads to the gym. When he pushes through the door, he stands there with his jaw dropped. "No way." He says rubbing his eyes. " Is that….No it can't be."

Alright well that's Chapter 2 for ya. So go ahead and review. Anyone know who he saw?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! This is my first story so thanks again for even reading it! And don't worry Taylor will be in the next chapter, but this is all about the Troypay! I love them and Zashley! Keep Reading and thanks again!

Chapter 3

Troy couldn't believe his eyes. "I can't believe it. You're trying out for basketball? This is what you're doing instead Sharpay?"

A very nervous Sharpay turns around suddenly and drops the ball. "Um…yea. You caught me."

Troy starts walking towards her and picks up the ball she just recently dropped. Starting to bounce it, "So how long have you played hoops. I mean, is it a sudden interest or…"

Cutting him off and taking the ball from him, "Well I've been playing for a while. We have a basketball court in our house and whenever I needed to blow some steam, I would play. I guess you could say I sort of taught myself." She shoots the ball and makes a basket like there's nothing to it.

Troy still amazed is lost for words. He just stares at Sharpay with a look of confusion and amazement. "Well I can't say I'm not impressed. Since I came to practice, are you interested in a game of one on one?"

"I guess I could play with you, but I don't want to make you feel bad for losing to a girl." Sharpay says in a total ice princess tone.

Troy walks over to the cart and picks up a basketball. He starts to dribble it then passes it to Sharpay. "Ok first one to score 5 points, each basket counting for 1 point wins and is the best basketball player to ever walk this earth."

"And what happens to you when you lose?" Sharpay says with a small smirk.

"Well, when one of us loses, which won't be me by the way has to…. Um" He says scratching his head thinking long and hard.

"I know" Exclaims Sharpay, "The person who loses must go up to a random person of the opposite gender in the hall and sing and dance for them. I mean it's totally fair. We both can sing and dance. Oh yea, and the winner chooses whom they have to sing for. So I guess it wont just be some random."

Sticking out his hand, "Deal."

Sharpay shakes his hand, "Deal, now lets get this game started."

After checking the ball, Sharpay breaks left then right and goes in for an easy lay-up scoring the first point. "Well well Bolton. Still think you can beat me?"

Rebounding the ball and shooting to score a point for him, "Yea I think I can."

The one on one game between the school's playmaker and ice princess continues for about 10 minutes leaving the game tied at 4 to 4. Troy now has the ball and shoots, which Sharpay manages to block. Going to shoot the ball Troy steals the ball, shoots and he scores.

Sharpay stands there with a defeated look on her face. "Guess you won." She says with disappointment in her voice. She starts to walk off but Troy grabs her wrist. Looking her in her eyes, "Hey you were great though. You definitely gave me a run for my money. You'll definitely make Varsity for sure."

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you?"

"Of course not, you're amazing Sharpay." Finally letting go of her wrist he turns around to walk away but now Sharpay is the one to grab his wrist.

"So, whom may I ask am I singing for?"

"What?"

"You know, the loser had to sing to someone that the winner chooses. So who is it?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see. Good game Sharpay. Thanks for the practice. And you're not a loser, if anything you're the winner here." And with that, he heads to the locker room to change.

"I should've never made that bet, he his the school's all-star player. Well good thing I can sing." Sharpay then heads to the girls locker rooms to change.

All of a sudden someone comes out from behind the bleachers. He starts walking to grab one of the basketballs and just passes it back and forth between his hands. "Mmm….this should make for an interesting year." He shoots the ball and makes it. "I guess the mountain lion isn't so bad."

Chad then leaves the gym hoping to find Troy to talk to him about what he witnessed. "Should I tell him what I saw? Why not?."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the awesome reviews! You rock!

Chapter 4

Chad tried looking for Troy but he got to him too late. He was already walking off with Gabriella.

"Hey Troy," Chad said running after him, "wait up man."

He then bumped into his girlfriend Taylor, "Hey Chad!"

_I guess I'll just talk to Troy tomorrow_. He thinks to himself. Grabbing Taylor's hand, "Wanna go get a milkshake or something?"

Kissing him on the cheek, "Sure Chad, just get me home by 6. I have a test I need to study for"

"Alright you little brainiac!"

Gabriella's House

Troy and Gabriella are walking down the stairs from practicing for the musical. They get to the door and Troy hugs her then opens the door. "Well, Gabby I think we are ready for this."

"You think? I mean I always get so nervous that my mouth will open and then no words will come out and then."

"Hey, you'll do great. You always do. Bye."

"Bye Troy, see you in homeroom." She closes the door behind her and goes back up to her room to practice.

Troy is walking to his house since he doesn't live that far from Gabriella's house. He takes his phone out and thinks about calling Sharpay. _I wonder if she would let me come over sometime to play basketball at her house._

Troy opens the front door and walks in to find he just made it in time for dinner. Going over to kiss his mom on the cheek that is already sitting at the table. "Sorry I'm a little late, Gabriella wanted to practice till we were perfect."

"Don't worry honey, you made it just in time."

His dad just looks at him, "Hey practice makes perfect. So Troy can I ask you something?'

Taking a seat across from his father, "Sure, shoot."

"Speaking of shooting, who was that girl you were playing basketball with in the gym today. She didn't look like Chad."

Afraid his dad would be mad like he was when Gabriella came in the gym that time last year, "Well you see I didn't know she was gonna be there. I didn't even know she knew how to play basketball. I just figured since she was there, she could help me practice. Sorry if it was a problem I wont do it again. "

"Troy don't worry about it. I mean the girl was good, great even. Is she trying out for the girl's team?" Mr. Bolton says eating his dinner.

"Yea she is, it's her first year. She normally does the whole musical thing." Troy says wondering what the big deal is and why his father cared so much.

"Well once she makes the team, I think she should come to some of our practices. She could beat some of our guys."

"I don't know dad, you ask her."

"Alright I will, tomorrow after tryouts."

Troy starts eating his food, _Tomorrow is going to be one long and interesting day. _


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it has taken me forever to update but I was in a car wreck and broke my leg and just haven't been up to doing this story. I should have the next chapter up my Friday. Sorry again!

Chapter 5

The sunlight filtered into Troy's bedroom telling him to get up for a very busy and interesting day.

He got up and read the alarm clock, "6:45." Groaning he got up out of bed and left to go get ready for the day.

Meanwhile at the Evan's residence Ryan was already rehearsing for the musical. Looking in his closet he was trying to find something to wear. He grabbed a white hat, which matched his outfit he was already wearing, a white jacket and matching pants with red shoes. Stepping out into the hallway he walked to the room with the pink door and gold star with her name on it, much like her locker at school. Knocking slowly, "Sharpay? Are you ready yet! I wanted to get there early so I could practice."

"Just a minute Ryan! I'm almost done." Sharpay said annoyed. Putting stuff into a duffle bag, "Let's see, tennis shoes, shirt, shorts, socks, why do I feel like I'm missing something?" She was walking all over her room, looking under her bed, in her closet. She plopped onto her bed and then shot right up, "Duh, I need a pony tail and hairspray." She grabbed them and threw them in the bag. Grabbing the bag and her purse she opened the door and was knocked over by Ryan who was leaning his back against the door and landing on top of her.

Getting up, "Finally! I guess I fell asleep waiting for you!"

Dusting her self off and picking up her stuff, "Aw come on Ryan, it was like 4 minutes, you are such a Drama King." And with that they were out the door and headed to school.

East High

It was now Free period and time for tryouts for the musical. Even though Sharpay wasn't auditioning she was still going to support her friends, well mostly Ryan. When they walked into the auditorium they were waved down by Gabriella and Taylor, who were sitting with Chad and Troy.

"We saved you guys a seat!" Gabriella said.

"Thanks" Sharpay said and took the next open seat which happened to be by Troy with Ryan following her and sitting on the other side of her.

"Hey Sharpay." Troy said with a boyish grin.

"Hey. So…um what song are you singing?" She said trying to make conversation."

"Why don't you kiss her?" Troy said, _Huh, why does this song remind me of Sharpay?_

"Oh, I love that song!" she said excitedly. She leaned closer which kinda made Troy nervous, then she whispered, "You know ever since I heard that song, I thought it would be so romantic if a guy kissed me when that song was on. You know like he liked me but was too shy to say anything and then when that song came on he would get enough courage to do it."

Troy looked at her and just thought to himself, _Who knew Sharpay Evans was the romantic type?_

Noticing that Troy is in La La land just staring at her she starts waving her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Troy, you in there."

Realizing he was just staring at her, he straightens himself up, "What? Oh yea I'm fine. Sorry I guess I kinda just zoned out for a second."

"Thank you all for coming to the musicale tryouts. Now as you all know this year you can sing the song of your choice, but only solo auditions are allowed."

Taking a seat Ms. Darbus called up the first few sets of people to attempt at singing.

"Alright, let's see who do we have next. Oh Ryan Evans, finally a voice we all know and can stand to listen to."

Ryan took the stage and sang Nick Lacheys's "What's left of me and did a great job.

Next up was Gabriella, since she overcame her stage fright she danced and sang to Jessica Simpson's "I think I'm in Love" and did an awesome job.

"Wow." Sharpay said with a hint of jealousy, "She's was really good."

"So are you." Troy said. Earning a blush from Sharpay.

"Ah, Troy Bolton, you're next!" Ms. Darbus yelled.

Getting up out of his seat he looked at Sharpay, "Wish me luck." And he was headed up the stage."

He took a seat on a stool and the lights dimmed down and Kelsey started to play on the piano.

Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
But lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
And everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

After he was done singing all the girls were just in awe. He received a standing ovation and a couple of "I love you's" It was almost like he was famous or something.

"Mr. Bolton. That was an excellent perfomance, best one all day. Now please exit the stage."

"Well you see there's something else, would Sharpay Evans please join me on stage?" He said with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone was confused and looked at Sharpay.

"What's goin on Sharpay?" Chad said with all their other friends waiting for her reply.

Getting up out of her seat, "I have no idea."

Should I continue the story or not?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_If Troy Bolton is planning on embarrassing me then I'll kill him. _Sharpay thought while walking up towards the stage. She was just staring Troy down with an icy glare and he just stood there with a happy grin plastered on his face.

When she reached the stage Troy pulled on her hand and looked towards the audience, still holding her hand.

"Now everyone, you're probably all wondering why I've asked Sharpay to join me on stage, right?"

A bunch of "yeas" and "of courses" was heard all through out the audoturium.

"Well," He started then took a glance at an angry and frustrated Sharpay, "Yesterday Miss Evans here lost a bet with me. Now I wont tell you how or what happened but now she will pay the consequences of losing the bet."

"And I know she knows what I'm talking about." He said directly looking at Sharpay.

Sharpay leaned in to Troy and whispered in his hear, "Um…what the heck am I supposed to sing? You sort of caught me of guard here."

Slightly laughing, "Well that was the point. What's the fun in it if you were totally prepared? Now go and do what you do best, well one of the things you do best." He said referring to her great basketball skills.

"Everybody, please give a round of applause for Sharpay Evans who will be singing you a song of her choice." Letting go of her hand he handed her the microphone and quietly said while walking off stage, "Now it's my turn to wish you luck!" And with that he was gone and going back to his seat.

"Troy, What did she do to lose the bet? And when did this happen?" Chad said.

"Guys don't worry about it just listen to her sing." Troy shot back.

Meanwhile on the stage with the spotlight on her, "Umm, well as you can tell I'm really not prepared for this so I'm just gonna sing the only song I can think of to remember at the moment. _Note to self, Kill Bolton for trying to embarrass me in front of half the school!_

"So I bet some of you know this song and I know it's kinda cheesy but it was my favorite movie when I was little so here we go."

There you see her sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her

And you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna

Kiss the girl

Yes you want her look at her you know you do

It's possible she wants you too there's just one way to ask her

You don't say a word not a single go on and

Kiss the girl

In the audience Troy was in a daze while she was singing. He felt like the song was about him and the blonde girl singing. _Since when did I wanna kiss Sharpay? _

To her surprise everyone loved Sharpay's song choice and she was saved by the bell which meant free period was over…. and it also woke Troy from his trance.

"Oh my gosh Sharpay! That was great!" Gabby said running and giving her friend a huge hug.

"Gabby…cant….breathe!" Sharpay said.

Letting go of her, "Sorry! I was just so happy we got to hear you sing!"

Throwing an arm around her, "Yea little sis, you were great it's a shame you're not doing the musical with us."

"Yea well I'm gonna miss it but I'm glad I'm giving basketball a shot." She said then put her hand over her mouth and mentally kicking herself for what she just said.

They all stopped and it was dead silent which felt like decades to Sharpay.

Ryan was the first to speak, "Um, Shar I know you're my sister and I love you and all but you can't play basketball."

"Why's that? Because I've never played, or is it because you've never seen me play?" Sharpay said as calmly as she possibly could.

"Well both. Have you even touched a basketball?"

Speaking up, "Actually she can play and she is good, really good. That's why she sang, we played a game of one on one yesterday and she lost, but barely. She was kicking my butt." Troy admitted.

"Oh yea, like Sharpay could really almost beat our best player on the Varsity basketball squad." Taylor said with sarcasm.

"Um, yea she did." Chad said which caused confused looks from everyone but especially Troy and Sharpay. Catching on to their looks he continued. "Well yesterday Troy mentioned he was gonna go in the gym to shoot some hoops so I thought I'd join him but was surprised to see Sharpay making some baskets let alone playing basketball."

"How come we didn't see you?" Troy asked his best friend.

"I was hiding behind the bleachers, I didn't want to interrupt the two of you palying hoops and flirting and all."

All defensive, "We were not flirting! Troy just saw me and thought he could help me."

Gabriella spoke up, "Well I guess there's just one thing left to do now."

"What's that" Said Ryan.

"Wish her luck! Duh!" And with that the gang gave her a group hug.

I know that wasn't the greatest chapter. Next is basketball tryouts and maybe some sparks for all you Troypay fans out there. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions about what they want to happen just review and tell me! Thanks again for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the kind reviews and for reading this story!

Chapter 7

After her little slip up about basketball tryouts Sharpay felt a lot better. She felt awful hiding something as simple like that from her friends, well mainly Ryan. She told him everything. She was glad they took it so well….. well at least after they believed her. But hey, she understood.

Troy and Chad were headed to their last class of the day, biology. Their least favorite class, but they had the whole gang in their so it wasn't too bad, especially since Gabriella and Taylor were smarty pants and helped them to pass.

"So man. You did great at the musicale auditions. I mean I didn't really care for the sappy love song, I mean me I would've gone with 50 cent or T.I., Chris Brown or maybe even…"

Cutting Chad off, "Ok I get it, but you still thought it was good right?" Troy asked hoping for a yes.

"Yea, hint the "you did great at the musicale auditions." Duh man. It's pretty cool that Sharpay is doing basketball. You know first you with the whole musical thing now she's doing the opposite of you and doing the basketball. And she is really really good. I cant believe you almost lost to a girl, and Sharpay Evans for that matter." Chad laughed throwing his arm around Troy in a friendly manner.

"Yea Yea laugh all you want but my dad wants her coming to our practices every once in a while to scrimmage. So I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Troy said with a grin and walking in the class taking his seat, which caused Chad to stop laughing.

Sitting next to Troy in a hush tone, "Yea well maybe your dad will forget to ask her."

"Highly doubt it man, he's gonna ask her after the tryouts today. And if it deals with basketball, my dad never forgets."

"You're right. I guess we just got to take it like men and try not to lose to a girl." Chad said. "Speaking of Sharpay there she is."

"Hey guys! I'm so excited for tryouts! I mean I've worked my butt of this past summer and fall trying to get in shape." She said taking her seat in front of the boys.

_Well it certainly paid off. What are you thinking Troy just forget about it. You don't like her, she's your cute friend and nothing more. Like, well like….Gabby! Except I don't think of Gabby like this. _

The tardy bell rang kicking Troy out of his own thoughts and prepared him for another boring day in Biology.

After class was over Chad told Troy he was going to go walk Taylor to her locker then meet up with him for Tryouts.

"Later Man! Wildcats!" Chad shouted as he was leaving with his arm around Taylor.

"Chad wait a sec. Hey Sharpay?" Taylor said.

"Um yea?"

"Good Luck out there! Can't wait to see you play!"

Going up to her and giving her a hug, "Thanks Taylor, I needed that. I'll call you tonight and let you know what happens."

"Better yet," Chad started, "How about we all meet up at Red Robins lets say…at 7. That way it gives us enough time to shower and what not after tryouts. What do you guys think?"

Taylor, Sharpay, and Troy in unison, "Sounds good."

"Alright 7 it is. I guess I'll see you two in the gym."

"Hey where did Gabriella and Ryan go." Sharpay said looking around the room.

"Oh yea they left, something about Darbus wanting to talk to them." Troy said. Reaching out for Sharpay's duffel bag with her basketball stuff and picking it up, "Come on I'll walk you to the locker room."

Smiling and what Troy thought was a blush, "Ok, thanks Troy."

The two walked slowly and quietly down the halls neither one looking at the other and just staring at their feet. When they finally reached their destination Troy handed her the bag he was holding for her.

"Thanks Troy, good luck. Well I guess I'll see you in the gym right?"

Nodding, "Yea but I mean we really wont see each other the girls get one side of the gym and the guys get the other, then sometimes we all join together."

"Oh ok, well I guess I'll see you if I see ya." Sharpay said smiling. Pushing the door open for the locker room,

"Sharpay wait." Troy said while grabbing her wrist.

"Yes Troy?" _What is he going to do? _

Troy took her free hand and pulled her close to him with her hand in his on his chest. Slowly his faced inched towards her and their lips were only a few inches apart. _It's now or never Bolton, you know you wanna kiss her just do it!_

"Come on Troy we only have 5 minutes before tryouts hurry up man!" Chad yelled from the gym.

_Horrible timing Chad! _Letting go of her hand, " I just wanted to say good luck Sharpay." With that he walked into the locker room but not before he took one last look.

"You too, Troy. Good Luck."

BASKETBALL TRYOUTS 

A whistle blew stopping everyone in their tracks. "Alright everybody huddle up over here, that includes you girls too." Coach Bolton said.

"Dude what's up with you're dad?" Chad said walking over with Troy.

"I have no clue." Troy said.

"Alright everyone listen up. Seems like the girls coach, Coach Kinney couldn't make it. Some type of family emergency. But since I've known her long enough she has trusted me to handle the girls' tryouts. As all of you might have guessed that means the girls and guys will be trying out together."

A bunch of "what's" was heard around the gym.

One of the top players from the girls team spoke up, "Um excuse me sir, no offense or anything but it really isn't fair that the guys will be playing against the girls." Said Brittany standing up.

"I know that's why I want all you girls to team up with a guy, making it equal. This will be the person you will exercise with and scrimmage with. Now pick, you have 30 seconds." He blew the whistle and started his stopwatch.

Sharpay obviously wanted to pick Troy but when she found him more than half the girls were smothering him and asking him to be their partner.

A whistle was heard again from Coach Bolton, "Ladies you cant all have Troy, to make this easier I'll pick his partner. Let's see," he said looking around the gym, "Ok, Miss Evans you will be Troy's partner. Is that a problem?"

With a huge smile, "Not a problem at all, Thanks Coach." She said walking over to Troy and picking up a basketball along the way. Right before she was about to go to Troy she was stopped by Coach Bolton, "Miss Evans?"

"Yea, you can call me Sharpay." She said with a small grin. She was a little nervous about what he wanted.

"Ok, well then Miss Evans, I mean Sharpay, could I talk to you after tryouts?" Putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry it's nothing bad."

"No problem."

"Great! See you then for now on go with Troy and practice."

"Yes Coach" she said running over to where Troy was already shooting some hoops.

_I like that girl. _Coach Bolton was thinking.

After what seemed like forever tryouts were over.

"Ok everyone could you all sit in a circle around me and my assistant coach Cooper? Hurry it up." Yelled Jack Bolton.

When everyone was in a circle he started talking again. " Now we have written down who had make what team. So after you all change and shower it will be posted with all the other bulletins. For those who didn't make it I hope you will come tryout next year. Alright huddle up. Chad if you would lead us in the cheer."

Chad stood up and everyone followed suit. "What team?"

Everyone else, "Wildcats!"

Chad, "What team!"

Chad and everyone else, "Wildcats! Getcha Head in the Game!"

The Boys locker room

"Think we made the team?" Asked Troy getting dressed.

"Dude are you serious of course we did!" Said Chad. "But in case if you're worried let's go check. Oh yea think Sharpay made it. I mean she had to of. She totally schooled Jason and Zeke. She was awesome. Alright come on dude let's go check."

Grabbing all his stuff and fixing his hair one last time they left the locker room. They started walking down the halls and heard some voices.

Whispering, "Hey Troy that sounds like your dad and Sharpay."

"Yea, you're right shhh. Listen."

"So Coach you wanted to talk to me?" Sharpay asked.

"Yea. You see you're a great player and I know this is your first year and all and, well have you seen the roster yet?"

"No because I knew you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh alright well then we decided to put you on starting Varsity and to.." But he was cut off by Sharpay giving him a big hug.

"Are you serious? This is awesome! I can't believe it thank you so much Mr. Bolton! I can't wait to tell the whole gang!"

"Well wait a minute Sharpay, there's more." Jack said trying to calm the extremely ecstatic girl in front of him.

"There's more, what else could there possibly be?"

"We decided and we have talked to some of the other girls, that you will be team Captain. Congratulations!" He said hugging her.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me. I guess I'll see you later…Coach." She said walking away.

"Oh yes one last thing Sharpay. Anytime you want to come over and practice with me and Troy or come over for dinner, you're always welcome."

"Thanks. I'll have to take you up on that sometime."

"Well man, I guess you're going to be seeing a lot more of Sharpay" Chad said patting Troy on the back, "Now come on let's go check the roster!" Him and Troy ran over to the roster and weren't surprised at all. Troy made Varsity and Captain, Chad also on Varsity and Co-Captain.

Troy looking around, "Chad, What time is it?"

Looking down at his watch, "Aw man its 6:10. Come on let's go." He said grabbing Troy by the arm and practically dragging him.

"Whoa what's the hurry?" Troy said attempting to get his arm back from Chad's tight grip.

Completely stopping in his tracks, "Do you not know me? It takes me like a half hour to do my hair, now let's get a move on it Captain!"

"Well where's Sharpay I wanted to congratulate her." Troy said turning around going to find her, but was stopped when Chad, yet again, grabber his arm and dragged him off.

"Well do that at Red Robin, you'll have plenty of time for that then. Now hurry up!"

Giving up, "Fine you win," Ruffling Chad's hair, "Let's go make your hair big and fluffy like a poodle." Troy said laughing.

"Hey! You can make fun of my clothes, the way I play basketball or whatever else you want. But don't, I repeat don't mess with the hair." Chad said pointing his finger at Troy with a very stern voice.

Looking a little scared, "Sorry, let's go….Princess." He ran towards the door with Chad on his heels.

_Whatever, he's just jealous! _Chad thought.

Ok so this was probably my longest chapter. I have the next chapter planned but if any of you have any ideas of what you want to happen…please tell! Thanks!


End file.
